Interruption
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: All Toshiro Hitsugaya wants is to relax, but it seems impossible at the moment... KiraxToshiro. Yaoi.


A/N This is Kira/Toshiro. Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read. I don't own Bleach.

The sky was a beautiful mixture of red, orange, and pink as the sun began to set in the Soul Society. Touhiro Hitsugaya sat on the rooftop of one of the buildings, watching as it slowly grew darker. It had been a long, hard day, and he was glad it was about to end. He and Rangiku had been on patrol in the human world, and there had been an unusually great (or so it seemed) number of hollows to fight. By the time they were done, Toshiro could hardly move, and he couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep. But when he got back, he'd seen the beautiful sunset and just had to watch it. So here he was, sitting on the roof, staring at the sky.

"Captain!" Toshiro almost fell off the roof when he heard the voice. He sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What is it now, Matsumoto?" He asked, jumping down from the roof the stand before his lieutenant. "Uh I just wanted to know what we're doing tomorrow!" She replied, grinning at him. "_We_ are not doing anything. _You_ are free to do as you wish and I have to finish up my paperwork." Actually, Toshiro was done with his paperwork as he always finished it early, but it was a way to get away from Rangiku for a while. She knew the importance of paperwork and wouldn't bother him as long as she thought he was doing it. "Aww." She looked disappointed. "Well, maybe we'll get to do something together the next day! Today was fun, wasn't it?" Toshiro didn't know how in the world she could have thought the day was fun. Wasn't she tired at all? "Yes, great fun," Toshiro answered, trying not to roll his eyes again. "Well, I better get going!" She chirped. "I know you need to rest so you'll do a good job with the paperwork tomorrow!" With that she waved goodbye and walked off toward the bar.

Toshiro sighed with relief as he watched her go. By this time the sky was gray and the sunset had faded. Toshiro started to walk in the opposite direction Rangiku had gone, but he didn't know where to go. He wasn't tired yet so he didn't want to go home. He wandered the almost deserted streets for about five minutes until he came to a clearing. He lay down on the grass and gazed up at the stars. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was beautiful. Toshiro couldn't remember the last time he had seen the sky so beautiful. He watched the stars until his eyes grew tired, then he closed them and just lay there, enjoying the crisp air.

A few minutes later though, he was interrupted when a soft voice called, "hello, Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro sighed and didn't look up for a minute. When he did, he saw Kira Izuru looking down at him rather nervously, as if he didn't know whether he was bothering Toshiro or not. He was, but Toshiro wasn't going to tell him that. He wasn't quite that rude. "Lieutenant Izuru." The captain nodded in recognition. "Do you need something?" Kira appeared to relax and smiled. "No. I was just taking a walk. It's a beautiful night, don't you agree?" Kira turned his eyes to the stars, then back to Toshiro. The captain nodded, though he wished Kira would leave. It wasn't that he didn't like the other, but after the long day he'd had, he just wished he could relax. But, obviously that wasn't possible, because a few seconds later, Kira sat down next to him. "You look tired, the blond observed, looking concerned as he studied Toshiro intently. Yes, Toshiro _was_ tired. But maybe if Kira left he could rest…. "I suppose," he replied shortly, not looking at the other. Kira nodded sympathetically, and put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "You work hard, I'm sure. It must be difficult to be a captain…."

For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Toshiro's heart skipped a beat when Kira touched him, and he felt his face grow warm. But why? It was just Kira! It wasn't like he _liked_ him or anything! He was Momo's friend, nothing more. Toshiro didn't even know him that well. "Y-yes," he replied, stuttering slightly, trying to cover up his confused feelings. Great, now he couldn't even talk right! "Being a captain is hard work. You need to be disciplined." Good, that was better. He managed to say a sentence correctly…. But still, Kira was looking at him oddly… he knew something was wrong….

"Captain Hitsugaya? Are you all right? You seem tense…." The blonde had that concerned look again. "I'm fine," Toshiro replied a bit sharply, not meeting the other's eye. Kira didn't look convinced. And now he seemed to be moving closer… this wasn't good. Toshiro jumped to his feet, wanting to get out of there, get far away from Kira. But that didn't seem to be able to happen right now, for as soon as Toshiro got to his feet, he tripped over absolutely nothing and fell, ending up sprawled across Kira's lap.

Toshiro and Kira both froze, their eyes locked. Move! A voice inside Toshiro's head screamed, but he found he couldn't. And, before he knew what was happening, Kira's lips were on his, soft and warm, and all thoughts of leaving flew out of his head. He couldn't help but respond to the kiss, which lasted several more seconds before they broke apart. Toshiro, embarrassed, found he was now able to move and scurried off Kira quickly, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Kira spoke first. "I better be going," he mumbled, getting up and starting to walk quickly. After a few seconds though, he turned and walked back to Toshiro. He leaned down and captured the captain's lips once more, and smiled slightly before leaving. Toshiro stood there for a minute, flustered, before turning and slowly walking towards his house, mind numb. Somehow though, he knew this wouldn't be the last time he locked lips with Kira.


End file.
